


Cut Out All the Ropes

by peope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Bertolt Hoover, Camping, Complete, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Reiner Braun, sort of sad? idfk i felt sad writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peope/pseuds/peope
Summary: Bros being bros (in luv).
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Cut Out All the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> highly recommend listening to skinny love or wash. by bon iver while reading this!! like i'm so serious!!! it has the exact vibes needed to feel the things you should feel while reading this! please!! pretty please!!!

It wasn't often that free days were given to the scouts, but the occasion would arise once in a blue moon. There was one free weekend that had been gifted to everyone, so plans were being made. Most scouts who lived within close range of the Survey Corps were heading home to visit family on the weekend, while others were planning on relaxing.

Reiner and Bertolt took advantage of the opportunity and were going to spend the time camping in the forest, about a half day's ride on horseback away. The two had been hoping a chance like this would arise, so they would get a break from scheming and doing their Warrior duties.

"Tent?"

"Tent."

"Clothes?"

"Clothes."

"Food?"

"We can hunt while we're out there." Bertolt rolls his eyes with a dramatic head turn to Reiner. "Less to carry." He pats Reiner's back in assurance, who huffs in reply.

"Alright. We're ready. Let's go." Reiner pulls himself up onto his horse, followed by Bertolt, who plans on pursuing his friend.

They left as early as possible, careful not to wake anyone else in the process of packing. It was only a weekend trip, but there was more to bring than they had first imagined. The ride was long but relaxing, as the beautiful green hills were a fantastic and scenic sight. They made as little pit stops as they could to save time, which worked out well because they reached the edge of the forest before noon.

The forest was enormous, with trees that loomed over them like walls. Birds were singing from the branches as they began the descent into the woods, and both Reiner and Bertolt could start to feel their worries wash away.

Bertolt had managed to find a small clearing within the trees, and they agreed to set up camp there. Reiner, being cocky, had decided on shifting to titan form to collect wood for a fire. The bolt of lightning and loud boom had nearly scared the shit out of Bertolt until a giant finger poked him in the back, and he could only scoff at Reiner in his armored titan form.

Reiner could be heard breaking and snapping entire trees over his knees, which Bertolt found annoying but reminded himself it would be faster than climbing the trees and breaking branches. Reiner's thunderous steps eventually returned, and he, as gently as possible, set down the chunks of wood. They were still big pieces, but they would work with what they had.

"Lift me!" Bertolt called out to Reiner, waving his hands. Reiner held his palm flat out, Bertolt stepping into his hand and rising so that he met eye-to-eye with him. "I'm pretty sure there's a river around here. Let's go find it before the sun sets." Reiner replies with a nod and sets Bertolt onto his shoulder, who holds onto his neck tightly.

It doesn't take them long to hear the river's flow and follow it to the rush of cool water. The river wasn't moving too fast, either, so it was perfect swimming conditions. Reiner picks Bertolt off of him by the back of his shirt and sets him down gently, then emerging from the nape, hot steam following.

"I always liked your marks more than mine," Bertolt admits as he pulls his shirt over his head, referring to the marks surrounding Reiner's eyes. The blond blinks at him and shrugs.

"Deal with it." He chuckles, walking up to Bertolt and shoving him into the water aggressively. Bertolt comes back up, gasping for air, and latches a hand onto Reiner's ankle before he can notice, and yanks him in as well. They laugh when they both come back up, Bertolt having to swim away from Reiner, who looked like he was going to throw him down.

The two had an extraordinary bond. They had each other's backs no matter what and knew that. Reiner was protective and strong, while Bertolt was smart and reassuring. They matched each other's energy and were inseparable.

"Reiner! Watch!" Bertolt was climbing to the top of the remains of the armored titan's skeleton, while Reiner was wading in the cold water. Bertolt strikes a pose then dives into the water gracefully. The taller comes back up to the surface, steam emitting from his head. "I hit my head on a rock." He rubs the spot, wincing in pain, and heading to the bank to sit down.

"Are you okay!?" Reiner demands, concerned, following Bertolt and sitting down next to him, their shoulders and knees bumping. The steam is taking a while to stop, so Reiner assumes the hit was pretty hard. Bertolt doesn't answer but rests his head on Reiner's shoulder. The blond stays as still as possible, not to cause any discomfort while waiting for the wound to heal.

"Can't even have a weekend without hurting myself." Bertolt finally mutters, eyes fluttering open. "Pain's going away, at least."

"Hey, at least we can heal fast. Imagine if you got hurt badly." Reiner gives puppy eyes to Bertolt, who snickers and pats Reiner's knee. "Do you wanna head back? I'm getting hungry." Reiner stands and offers a hand to Bertolt, who takes it, needing help to get to his feet. Reiner frowns and gets on a knee in front of the taller, offering his back to him. "Get on."

"A piggyback ride? For real?" Bertolt laughs and climbs onto Reiner, wrapping his long legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Reiner grunts in reply and begins the walk back to their camp, praying he won't get lost. After at least one or two wrong turns, they find the clearing again. Reiner sets Bertolt down in front of a sturdy tree, leaning him against it gently.

"I'll do the work." Reiner pulls on Bertolt's cheek, who slaps his hand away.

"I can help. At least let me start the fire." Bertolt pouts, and Reiner can't say no to a face like that. His heart skips a beat in his chest. He's determined to find a meal as soon as possible, not wanting to leave Bertolt alone for too long.

Reiner disappears into the woods with a bow and arrow and comes back not fifteen minutes later with four dead rabbits. Bertolt is beyond pleased with the catch, as he had just managed to start the fire. They skin the animals together, throwing scraps at each other playfully.

"How do you want yours done?" Reiner thoughtfully asks as he rotates their dinners over the flame.

"Doesn't matter." Bertolt shrugs and leans back onto Reiner's shoulder, who is so grateful for such a hot flame to hide his reddening face. Reiner likes this a lot. He enjoys spending time with Bertolt as if nothing was wrong in the world. "I'm glad we're doing this." It's as if he read Reiner's mind.

"Yeah, me too." Reiner smiles and wraps an arm around Bertolt, bringing them closer together. Again, something deep in his chest is rumbling.

After eating, they sit by the fire until they begin to feel tired. Reiner had been trying to build a little house out of sticks with Bertolt's help. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be until he moved an inch and his leg tapped the little house, sending it toppling.

"Don't frown like that." Bertolt looks to Reiner, patting his head. "You'll get wrinkly."

"I worked hard on that!" Reiner groans, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Come on. Let's get some rest." Bertolt stands, stretching his long limbs.

Inside the small tent, blankets were thrown about, and one large mat was provided so they wouldn't get too stiff from sleeping on the ground. They strip down to just their pants and snuggle into the mass of blankets. It's too dark to see correctly, so they end up bumping and tangling into each other until they both find comfort, face-to-face.

"I wish we had more times like this." Bertolt sighs and Reiner has to stop himself from reaching a hand over to caress his face. "I'm glad you're the one I have to go through all of this with."

"Me too." Reiner hums in agreement, inching closer. Bertolt, arms and legs already wrapped around Reiner, tucks his head under the blond's chin. It's taking everything Reiner's got to fight off a growing erection. He's too close to him.

"Do you think that when we get back, they'll let us live a peaceful life? I was thinking of the country. This island is making me like mountains and grass." Bertolt's hot breath fans against Reiner's neck.

"I hope so. It's not like we've got a whole life to live anyways." Reiner, mustering up courage, presses his lips to Bertolt's forehead. It's comforting. They both like it a lot, but neither are brave enough to say it out loud.

"Reiner..." Bertolt trails off, pulling away to look at him in the eyes. There's something deep burrowing into the both of them, tugging hard at their heartstrings. The taller's eyes close, and he cranes his neck forward to place a soft and gentle kiss on Reiner's lips. It was the first time he had made a move like this, though he had meant to for a long time. Reiner is surprised at first, always thinking that he'd be the one to make a move first, but he doesn't care anymore and presses against Bertolt.

It's a new sensation for both of them, laying there, deeply enthralled in a kiss. Reiner's hands are nearly shaking with anxiety as he raises a hand to cup the side of Bertolt's face. They pull away, breathless, embarrassed, and waiting for the other to move again.

"I'm sorry, Bertl." Reiner apologizes softly, kissing his brow. "I don't want to stop kissing you." Bertholt pushes his face into the blond's palm, exhaling slowly and kissing his hand.

"Neither do I." He tells Reiner, starting to sit up, Reiner not ceasing for a moment to kiss Bertolt's cheeks, nose, lips, and moving down to his neck. The blond's large and rough hands hold Bertolt's bare back, and he nips down to his collarbone, licking and kissing his warm skin. The taller's hands find their way to Reiner's hair, raking through and caressing as gently as possible. "Reiner," Bertolt gasps as the latter bites down into his shoulder, leaving indents from his teeth. Small wisps of steam stream upwards from the wound.

"Yeah?" He looks up to Bertolt, who was sitting in his lap at this point. Just by peering into Bertolt's eyes, he feels trapped by his gaze. Reiner couldn't look away if he wanted to. Something about the taller made him feel complete and full.

"Nothing." Bertolt is holding back from saying something, and Reiner can tell. He stares at him with wide eyes, their noses touching. Reiner is persistent. "Should we be doing this?"

"Why don't we think about that later?" Reiner brushes Bertolt's hair out of his eyes, feeling the heat radiate off of his face. The last thing he wants to be thinking about is the consequences of their actions. Bertolt mumbles an 'okay' and nuzzles his face into the crook of Reiner's neck, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Reiner is strong enough to switch their positions up so that Bertolt is lying on his back. He loves how the younger looks underneath him. Lips parted, eyes searching, waiting patiently yet swimming in the moment. Reiner feels like he's drowning into Bertolt.

The blond runs a hand up Bertolt's torso, kissing at his neck and jawline like his life depended on it. Bertolt is sensitive and flinches with nearly every touch. Reiner takes a mental note to be _extra_ careful with him and to take every precaution.

"Is this okay?" He mutters against the taller's lips, who nods eagerly. He closes the gap between their lips and licks into Bertolt's mouth, who whines and grinds against Reiner's leg fervently. Reiner pushes apart Bertolt's legs, palming his hard cock through his sweatpants.

" _Fuck_ ," Bertolt whines, eyes looking up to the dingy tent roof above them. The sounds spewing from the taller's mouth made Reiner the most turned on he had ever been. His pants and short, uneven breaths were music to the blond's ears. "Fuck, Reiner." He presses his lips to the blond's ear, causing him to nearly melt. "I want you." He whispers.

"Are you sure, Bertl?" Reiner asks, a hand grasping firmly onto the other's waist. Bertolt presses his forehead to Reiners, warm and consoling.

"Yes." The answer is firm and clear, and exactly what Reiner had wanted to hear. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Bertolt's pants and tugs them down to his knees. He then lifts the brunette's legs onto his shoulder and pulls his pants off his ankles and feet, letting them drop to the floor. The blond swears he had never seen someone so breathtaking, while Bertolt is covering his face with his arms out of shyness. Yet, what does he have to be ashamed of? His body is muscular from years of training, his legs are long and slender, and his shoulders broad. To say he was attractive would be an understatement.

"Stop that." Reiner wrenches Bertolt's arms away from his face. He offers three fingers to the taller's mouth, who doesn't hesitate to suck on them. Reiner can only think about Bertolt on his hands and knees, shoving his cock deep in his throat, Bertolt's hands gripping his thighs and choking around him. Once he feels as though his fingers are lathered enough, he slowly and tenderly pushes his index into Bertolt.

" _Hng,_ " He bites his lower lip, a hand grasping around Reiner's thick bicep. There's something stuck in both of their throats. The urge to say something, but once again, fear swallows them whole.

"Tell me if you want to stop." Reiner presses his lips to Bertolt's calf, inserting another finger as slowly as possible to refrain from causing discomfort. Bertolt grits his teeth, tears welling in his eyes from the slight pain. He had never done this before but was so grateful to have Reiner as his first. The shorter notices and pauses until it looks like Bertolt is okay again.

"Reiner, I'm okay." He tells him, ruffling his short blond hair. "You can keep going." Reiner doesn't care if he's too careful. He's avoiding hurting Bertolt at any cost, no matter how long it takes. He doesn't move his hand again until Bertolt flashes him a grin. Relief washes over him, and he adds a third finger, picking up a pace. " _F-Fuck, it feels good."_

Bertolt admitting that boosts Reiner's ego, and he gnaws on the taller's leg. Bertolt doesn't hold back his voice when Reiner can finally fit all three fingers in with ease. He gasps and whines, chewing on his lower lip while his brows arch upwards. _Captivating,_ Reiner thinks.

"You ready?" The older asks, tugging down the waistband of his pants as quickly yet elegant as he can. He's been hard the whole time, so hard it's starting to hurt. Bertolt nods, eyeing up Reiner's cock. He can hardly grasp the fact that _that_ will be deep inside him.

Reiner gradually pushes his cock into Bertolt, who squeals at the stretch. Reiner takes it upon himself to bend over him and intertwine their fingers. Although dark, Reiner can see Bertolt's glassy eyes looking at him. He kisses him, taking his mind off the pain and ache. He waits again, waiting for Bertolt to give him any signal to keep going or stop. The brunette takes his time to adjust, wrapping his legs around Reiner's waist and nudges him forward by using his legs, the signal that Reiner had been patiently waiting for.

Bertolt feels _too_ good around Reiner. He whimpers as soon as Reiner is finally fully in, eyes brimming with tears, but none falling. "Reiner," He murmurs, releasing his hands from his and cupping his face in his palms. "Stop looking at me like I'm going to break." He pushes the blond's cheeks together, making him look stupidly funny.

"I just don't want to hurt you," Reiner says as if it's a secret.

"I know, but I'm not fragile."

"..Okay." Reiner pulls out a little and thrusts his hips forward, just to see how Bertolt would react. He reacts by trying to close his legs together, but Reiner pries them back down. "Bertl," He mutters, leaning down and pulling out once more, further this time, and thrusting back in.

" _Ah, ah, fuck,_ " The taller moans, hands pressed flat against Reiner's firm navel as he picks up the speed, now thrusting in and out of Bertolt smoothly. " _Reiner, oh god, Reiner,_ "

The latter straightens his back out, lifting Bertolt's hips upwards with him, leaving his head and shoulders on the blankets. He snaps his hips forward sharper and faster, Bertolt whimpering and wet, hot tears trailing down his face at last. He feels like he's going to combust. He never imagined that this day would finally arrive. The day that he had been dreaming of for what feels forever. He feels as if he's in a dream and can't stop mumbling _Reiner_ under his breath.

Reiner presses a hand to the pit of Bertolt's stomach, feeling his cock bulge through a little. He guides one of Bertolt's hands to the spot, and he looks at him with amazement. " _Reiner, you're so deep in me_." Bertolt knows that what he says impacts Reiner greatly by how he becomes more aggressive with each thrust. He fucks Bertolt like he means it, like he's desired it his whole life, which he nearly has.

"Bertl," Reiner grunts, chest heaving and thrusts growing erratic. "I-I'm not gonna last long."

"Neither am I. I didn't know you'd feel this good." Bertolt laughs through his moans, eyes fluttering shut for a second to enjoy the feeling of Reiner's cock slamming into him. " _Oh, my fuck,_ "

Reiner is in love with the way Bertolt swears. He could listen to Bertolt talk all day, even though he knows Bertolt isn't one for long conversations. Bertolt clenches around Reiner, attempting to lure an orgasm out of him, which he succeeds in. Reiner grips onto Bertolt's waist tightly, filling him with cum. Shortly follows Bertolt, who's legs shake as he reaches his orgasm, and his eyes hit the back of his head, mouth gawked open.

It takes the taller an entire minute to recollect himself, gaining consciousness and looking up to Reiner, who is still inside him. "I'm scared to pull out and get the blankets dirty."

"Shit, you're right. Carry me outside." Bertolt holds out two arms, which Reiner folds around his neck. He's moves carefully and precautiously to prevent any cum from dripping out of Bertolt and finally sighs when they reach outside of the tent. "You think you could carry me to the river? I imagine it's hard to clean without a proper bath."

"Why, of course, your majesty." Reiner smiles and rises Bertolt off his cock, cum seeping out onto the forest floor. Reiner bridal carries Bertolt, not wanting him to put any strain on his body. He walks back to the river, the crickets' songs chirping following them, along with the occasional firefly passing by. The grass is softer than he remembers.

Bertolt nearly falls asleep in Reiner's arms, so the blond figures they should make this trip quickly so they can sleep in. The sound of the river nears and nears until Reiner begins to wade into the water, Bertolt clinging to him, shivering from the cold water.

Reiner does the work for Bertolt as he hangs from him, refusing to let loose of his wrap around his neck. He washes the taller in the cold water, lips brushing against his face lovingly. They don't need to talk; their actions do the talking for them. Bertolt's face snuggled into Reiner's shoulder, trusting him to not drop him too far into the frigid water.

When they reach the tent again, Reiner still carrying Berolt, they collapse onto the blankets. Reiner pulls a thick cover over both of their naked bodies, as the temperature was going to drop that night. Bertolt is on the verge of sleep, eyes closed, and mouth parted open. Reiner can't help but watch him sleep. He can find tranquility in this moment, a feeling he hasn't been able to experience for years. He presses his lips to Bertolt's once more before joining him in a deep and relaxing sleep.

Reiner is the first to wake up, singing birds from the trees causing him to blink awake. Bertolt, strange enough, wasn't in one of his odd sleeping positions. His head was tucked under Reiner's chin, an arm and leg draped over him as well. The blond doesn't jump to wake up like he normally does; instead, he listens to Bertolt's breathing and traces circles into his skin with his thumb.

How he wishes they could stay like this. It doesn't take much longer until the taller opens his eyes, yawning and stretching, then wrapping his arms around Reiner's buff torso again. Reiner feels his entire body soften.

"Good morning," Bertolt tells him, eyes closed and smiling. He then opens his eyes and jumps on top of Reiner, long hands pressed down onto his chest. Bertolt bends down to shower Reiner in kisses, smiling through each one. He eventually just lays on top of the blond, nose pressed into his cheek. "What should we do today?"

Reiner ponders, his right hand sliding up Bertolt's bare back and down. "I think we should... Just enjoy the good weather." The sun was beginning to peek through the thick leaves and rays of light were shining into the forest. His fingers eventually find their way to rake through Bertolt's dark brown hair.

"Okay." Bertolt grins contently and lays his ear down on Reiner's chest, listening to his heartbeat. They exchange kisses and touches, but not bothering going any farther. "Reiner, let's not take this weekend for granted."

"What do you mean?" He asks, sitting up, Bertolt sliding into his lap and resting his arms around the blond's neck. Bertolt presses their lips together sweetly.

"I mean.. I think we'll forget it happened. We have a lot of pressure on us, and we might slip each other's minds. I don't want that to happen." He whispers.

"Me neither." Reiner looks into those deep brown eyes, looking for some form of hopefulness. He can hear bells ringing in his head. "Bertl, if I say I love you, you won't forget about this, will you?" 

"No."

"Then, I love you." Reiner holds Bertolt's face, kissing his cheeks even when tears come pouring from the taller's eyes, wettening his hands. "Don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"I love you too, Reiner." He uses the latter's hands to wipe away his hot tears, smiling through the sadness and grief. "What if we don't go back?" He laughs, knowing it was wrong of him to say, but he wishes it was that simple. "Forget it. We have duties."

"I know. But believe me, if we could get away scot-free I'd jump at the chance." Reiner hugs Bertolt tightly, not wanting to let go until he feels comforted enough to do so. "We can dream, though."

"Right," Bertolt mumbles. Reiner half expected him to sound determined, but his tone was harrowing.

"We have each other."

"I know."

"We'll be okay."

There's no response but by the way Bertolt's chest stutters, Reiner can tell he's still crying. He rubs his back, kissing his shoulder and trying his best to just be there for him. Reiner isn't actually sure if they'll be okay, but he didn't want to sound negative or defeated.

"We always have the next life, Bertl."

"You believe that?" He chuckles.

"Yes, and you should too, so it really happens." Reiner is firm with his answer, and Bertolt pulls away, grinning at him.

"Okay." He pecks Reiner's nose. "Let's hope it's not as fucked up as this one."


End file.
